WHAT!
by CyanYuki537
Summary: The gang goes out for a night to a Karaoke place. And everything goes down hill from there. Pairings: Elsword&Aisha Raven&Eve Chung
1. Karaoke night

**Ceci: Hello! This is my first time writing something so please be nice. I do not own the songs or Elsword. Enjoy~ :)**

Elsword Karaoke 

**Classes:**

**Elsword- Lord knight**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Rena- Grand Archer**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

**Eve-Code Nemesis**

**Raven- Reckless Fist**

"Where are they?!" Elsword grumbled as he paced around the entrance. The hot red head was wearing a red jacket with no sleeves and a darker red shirt underneath. He had on red sneakers and blue jeans with rips in them along with his messy crimson hair as usual."Relax Elsword. I'm sure they will be coming soon. Trust me." A prince looking boy named Chung said with and smile while standing next to a tall raven haired boy. Chung was wearing a blue and white short sleeve jacket. Underneath was a light blue shirt and blue jeans. He also wore white and blue sneakers. "Yeah Elsword. Listen to Chung." Raven mumbled leaning against the wall. Raven had on a black jacket and a white shirt. He wore dark blue jeans and black and white sneakers. He still acts like the loner wolf of the group in all of those years. The boys looked up when they heard shouting. "HEY! I'M NOT GOING TO THE STUPID THING!" "AISHA! COME ON!" "Rena be careful!" "LET ME GO RENA! I"M NOT GOING WITH YOU GUYS TO SING LIKE AN IDIOT!" "YES YOU WILL AND MOVE!" "RENA! The guys look at each other and back at the door as It slammed open. The guys were stunned as Rena and Eve smiled while Aisha fumbled while walking in slaming the door. Eve was wearing a white tang top with small pink frills around the edges. Her hair was in a ponytail and had a pink rose on top of her ponytail. Eve wore small pink rose earrings. She wore pink ballet flats and she had a small smile. Aisha was her first friend and they became best friend and now she is started being more emotional. Rena was wearing a forest green spaghetti strap shirt and white shorts. Rena had two gold colored bracelets and light green wedges. She even wore small golden ring earrings. Her hair was curled and in a pony tail with two golden hair clip to hold one of her bangs. Aisha was wearing a purple tang top and blue jean short shorts. Fake small clear crystals were around the pockets of the shorts. She wore small purple star earrings and her two purple leafs held up her purple hair. Aisha wore purple and white sneakers and she had a crystal with red, purple, white, black, green, and blue colors on it. "Let's get going!" Rena cheered doing a fist pump in the air. They walk in the room they reserved and everyone gasps. There was three white couches that could fit two people each, the walls were Blazing Red, Lovely Purple, Creamy White, Raven Black,Forest Green, and Clear Blue, a stage was in front of the couches with a huge screen behind it, speakers on both sides, and six microphones on the coffee table in between the couches and the stage. "Eve gets to go first!" Rena cheered after everyone looked around. Everyone went with it cause they knew Rena could be scary if you get her mad. Eve grabbed a microphone and walked up to the stage. Rena picked the songs so they had no clue what it was about till it showed up. Aisha showed Eve how to sing last night so she would be prepared. "Things I'll never say" popped up on the screen. The music started and Eve opened her mouth.

_I'm tugging at my hair_ _I'm pulling at my clothes_ _I'm trying to keep my cool_ _I know it shows_ _I'm staring at my feet_ _My cheeks are turning red_ _I'm searching for the words inside my head_ _Cause I'm feeling nervous_ _Trying to be so perfect_ _Cause I know you're worth it_ _You're worth it_ _Yeah_ _If I could say what I want to say_ _I'd say I wanna blow you... away_ _Be with you every night_ _Am I squeezing you too tight_ _If I could say what I want to see_ _I want to see you go down_ _On one knee_ _Marry me today_ _Guess, I'm wishing my life away_ _With these things I'll never say_ _It don't do me any good_ _It's just a waste of time_ _What use is it to you_ _What's on my mind_ _If it ain't coming out_ _We're not going anywhere_ _So why can't I just tell you that I care_ _What's wrong with my tongue_ _These words keep slipping away_ _I stutter, I stumble _ _Like I've got nothing to say_ _Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_ _If I could say what I want to say_ _I'd say I wanna blow you...away_ _Be with you every night_ _Am I squeezing you too tight_ _If I could say what I want to see_ _I want to see you go down_ _On one knee_ _Marry me today_ _Guess, I'm wishing my life away_ _With these things I'll never say_ _These things I'll never say_

Everyone's mouth but Aisha's dropped. Eve's voice was soft and a little bit silent but over all it was a lovely voice. Eve pass the mic off to Raven and the next song popped up. "Just the girl" showed and Raven blushed a little on his cheeks.

_She's cold and she's cruel_ _But she knows what she's doin'_ _She pushed me in the pool_ _At our last school reunion_ _She laughs at my dreams_ _But I dream about her laughter_ _Strange as it seems_ _She's the one I'm after_ _'cause she's bittersweet_ _She knocks me off of my feet_ _And I can't help myself_ _I don't want anyone else_ _She's a mystery_ _She's too much for me_ _But I keep comin' back for more_ _She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_ _She can't keep a secret_ _For more than an hour_ _She runs on 100 proof attitude power_ _And the more she ignores me_ _The more I adore her_ _What can I do?_ _I'd do anything for her_ _And when she sees it's me_ _On her caller ID_ _She won't pick up the phone_ _She'd rather be alone_ _But I can't give up just yet_ _Cause every word she's ever said_ _Is still ringin' in my head_ _Still ringin' in my head_ _She's cold and she's cruel_ _But she knows what she's doin'_ _Knows just what to say_ _So my whole day is ruined_ _Cause she's bittersweet_ _She knocks me off of my feet_ _And I can't help myself_ _I don't want anyone else_ _She's a mystery_ _She's too much for me_ _But I keep comin' back for more_ _Oh, I keep comin' back for more_ _She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_ _Just the girl I'm lookin' for_ _Just the girl_ _I'm lookin' for_ _She's just the girl_ _I'm lookin' for_ _Just the girl_ _I'm lookin' for_ _Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Raven's voice was low but he was really a good singer. "He probably is embarrass to sing in front of others." Eve thought. Rena handed Eve a mic and push her and Raven back on the stage. "What the-" "Rena! Hey! What's that fo-" "You guys sing the next one together!" Rena cut both of them off as the screen showed what's next. "Dynamite" showed as the music started once more. The two sighed as they started to sing together.

_I-I-I-I-I-I_ _I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_ _I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_ _I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_ _Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_ _Yeah, yeah_ _'Cause it's goes on and on and on_ _And it goes on and on and on_ _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_ _Saying ayo_ _Gotta let go_ _I wanna celebrate and live my life_ _Saying ayo_ _Baby, let's go_ _'Cause we gon' rock this club_ _We gon' go all night_ _We gon' light it up_ _Like it's dynamite_ _'Cause I told you once_ _Now I told you twice_ _We gon' light it up_ _Like it's dynamite_ _I came to move, move, move, move_ _Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_ _I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_ _Just what the funk I came here to do, do, do, do_ _Yeah, yeah_ _'Cause it's goes on and on and on_ _And It goes on and on and on_ _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_ _Saying ayo_ _Gotta let go_ _I wanna celebrate and live my life_ _Saying ayo_ _Baby, let's go_ _'Cause we gon' rock this club_ _We gon' go all night_ _We gon' light it up_ _Like it's dynamite_ _'Cause I told you once_ _Now I told you twice_ _We gon' light it up_ _Like it's dynamite_ _I'm gonna take it all like_ _I'm gonna be the last one standing_ _I drove around like_ _I'm gonna be the last one landing_ _'Cause I-I-I believe it_ _And I-I-I, I just want it all_ _I just want it all_ _I'm gonna put my hands in the air_ _Ha-hands in the air_ _Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air_ _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_ _Saying ayo_ _Gotta let go_ _I wanna celebrate and live my life_ _Saying ayo_ _Baby, let's go_ _'Cause we gon' rock this club_ _We gon' go all night_ _We gon' light it up_ _Like it's dynamite_ _'Cause I told you once_ _Now I told you twice_ _We gon' light it up_ _Like it's dynamite_

Everyone cheered for them since they were the quiet ones so you normally don't hear a lot out of them. Rena got up and sang. "Falling down" bounced everywhere on the screen.

_Oh-oh oh ooh-ooh-ooh_ _You walk and talk like you're some new sensation_ _You move in circles you don't need an invitation_ _You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction_ _You play it right so you can get the right reaction_ _It won't be long my darling,_ _Pick up the phone, nobody's on it._ _Where are your friends now, baby?_ _All of the ones supposed to be there for..._ _You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round._ _You, you're falling down, now it's not all about._ _You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around._ _You're falling down, falling down_ _(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down)_ _Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror_ _The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer_ _You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic_ _You give me roses but they're all just made of plastic_ _It won't be long, my darling_ _Pick up the phone, nobody's on it_ _Where are your friends now, baby?_ _All of the ones supposed to be there for..._ _You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round._ _You, you're falling down, now it's not all about._ _You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around._ _You're falling down, falling down_ _Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya_ _Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you._ _Smile for the camera (camera, camera)_ _Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you?_ _You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round._ _You, you're falling down, now it's not all about._ _You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around._ _You're falling down, falling down_ _Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you,_ _Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you_

"Rena sounds just like the singer!" Chung said amazed and Elsword nudged him with a smirk. Elsword then got a punch on the arm hard by Chung. It was true though. Rena voice was so smoothed. Chung jumped up on stage when "Chasing the sun" floated on the screen.

_I'm better_ _So much better now_ _I see the light, touch the light,_ _We're together now_ _I'm better_ _So much better now_ _Look to the skies, give me life_ _We're together now_ _We've only just begun_ _Hypnotized by drums_ _Until forever comes_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _They said this day wouldn't come_ _We refused to run_ _We've only just begun_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _When the daylight's fading_ _We're gonna play in the dark_ _'Til it's golden again_ _And now it feels so amazing_ _Can't see you coming_ _And we'll never grow old again_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _I'm never_ _I'm never down_ _Lying here, staring up_ _And you're looking down_ _I'm never_ _I'm never down_ _Live forever, forever_ _With you around_ _We've only just begun_ _Hypnotized by drums_ _Until forever comes_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _They said this day wouldn't come_ _We refused to run_ _We've only just begun_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun_ _ You'll find us_ _chasing the sun_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _When the daylight's fading_ _We're gonna play in the dark_ _'Til it's golden again_ _And now it feels so amazing_ _Can't see you coming_ _And we'll never grow old again_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _When the daylight's fading_ _We're gonna play in the dark_ _'Til it's golden again_ _And now it feels so amazing_ _Can't see it coming_ _And we'll never grow old again_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _You'll find us chasing the sun_

"Woah! Who knew Chung could sing like that!" Everyone was shocked. Chung even did danced for the song. "Your turn Elsword." Raven crossing his arms. Elsword walked up and "Say you like me" Flashed on the screen. Elsword opened his mouth when it started up.

_She's the girl that no one ever knows._ _And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello._ _She's just waiting for that one to take her hand_ _And shake her up._ _I bet I could._ _I wish my heart was always on her mind._ _'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time._ _Forget me not, forget me now._ _I've come too far to turn around._ _I'm here tonight._ _'Cause I'm never going down,_ _I'm never giving up._ _I'm never gonna leave,_ _So put your hands up._ _If you like me,_ _Then say you like me._ _I'm never going down,_ _I'm never giving up._ _I'm never gonna leave,_ _So put your hands up._ _If you like me,_ _Then say you like me._ _Whoa, oh, oh, oh._ _Whoa, oh, oh, oh._ _Whoa, oh, oh, oh._ _Whoa, oh, oh, oh._ _She's the girl that no one ever knows._ _Works a double just to buy her clothes._ _Nicotine and faded dreams,_ _Baby, just believe_ _There's no one else like me._ _'Cause I'm never going down,_ _I'm never giving up._ _I'm never gonna leave,_ _So put your hands up._ _If you like me,_ _Then say you like me._ _I'm never going down,_ _I'm never giving up._ _I'm never gonna leave,_ _So put your hands up._ _If you like me,_ _Then say you like me._ _Whoa, oh, oh, oh._ _Whoa, oh, oh, oh._ _Whoa, oh, oh, oh._ _Whoa, oh, oh, oh._ _It's time to fall into my arms._ _'Cause I've been waiting for too long._ _You're an angel,_ _Grab your halo,_ _And lets fly tonight._ _'Cause I'm never going down,_ _I'm never giving up._ _I'm never gonna leave,_ _So put your hands up._ _If you like me,_ _Then say you like me._ _'Cause I'm never going down,_ _I'm never giving up._ _I'm never gonna leave,_ _So put your hands up._ _If you like me,_ _Then say you like me._ _I'm never going down,_ _I'm never giving up._ _I'm never gonna leave,_ _So put your hands up._ _If you like me,_ _Then say you like me._ _Whoa, oh, oh, oh._ _Whoa, oh, oh, oh._ _Whoa, oh, oh, oh._ _Whoa, oh, oh, oh._ _Just say you like me._

"Wow! I never knew Elsword would really sing. He sounds cute..." Aisha thought looking away with a little blush. "Aisha!" "Huh?" "You and Elsword are singing together!" "Oh!" Elsword smirked as I got up. "Shut up red head." I muttered as "Good Time" appeared with hearts around it. Elsword just chuckled as the music begun.

_Whoa-uh-oh_ _It's always a good time_ _Whoa-uh-oh_ _It's always a good time_ _Woke up on the right side of the bed_ _What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_ _Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_ _'Cause it's always a good time_ _Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_ _Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_ _I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_ _'Cause it's always a good time_ _Good morning and good night_ _I'll wake up at twilight_ _It's gonna be alright_ _We don't even have to try_ _It's always a good time (Whooo)_ _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_ _It's always a good time_ _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_ _We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._ _Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_ _Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_ _Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_ _'Cause it's always a good time_ _Good morning and good night_ _I'll wake up at twilight_ _It's gonna be alright_ _We don't even have to try_ _It's always a good time (Whooo)_ _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_ _It's always a good time_ _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_ _We don't even have to try,_ _It's always a good time._ _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_ _It's always a good time_ _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_ _We don't even have to try,_ _It's always a good time._ _Doesn't matter when_ _It's always a good time then_ _Doesn't matter where_ _It's always a good time there_ _Doesn't matter when,_ _It's always a good time then_ _It's always a good time_ _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_ _It's always a good time_ _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_ _We don't even have to try,_ _It's always a good time_ _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_ _It's always a good time_ _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_ _We don't even have to try,_ _It's always a good time._

The two melodies matched together were better than the rest. They fitted each other perfectly. "Wait! Aisha, You still have to go!" Eve grinned. "Darn you Eve." Aisha mutter as she stepped back on. "Second go" showed with stars and hearts. " Aisha muttered stuff bout Eve as the music blasted from the speakers.

_How many times will the clock go around?_ _How many times can my hands hit the ground?_ _How many coffins before there's a crown?_ _How far will I fall 'til the alarm sounds?_ _How can you love me when I am ugly?_ _Guess I can only hope_ _Give me a second go, don't let me go alone_ _You saw me at the worst, you caught me falling first_ _All I wanted to know, give me a second go_ _No matter the weather there's never a break_ _Conquer a ladder then slip on a snake_ _Cried 'til my river turned into a lake_ _And I'm wondering now before it's too late_ _How can you save me when I am angry?_ _Reasons I'll never know_ _Give me a second go, don't let me go alone_ _You saw me at the worst, you caught me falling first_ _All I wanted to know, give me a second go_ _One to five, I'm half alive_ _Six to nine, I'm out of line_ _Ten to twelve, I'm not myself_ _By the millionth time I cry_ _Give me a second go, don't let me go alone_ _You saw me at the worst, you caught me falling first_ _All I wanted to know_ _Give me a second go, don't let me go alone_ _You saw me at the worst, you caught me falling first_ _All I wanted to know, give me a second go_ _Give me a second go, give me a second go, again_ _Give me a second go, don't let me go alone_

"You were awesome!" Everyone cheered and Aisha smiled. "Everyone! Get up here! There is one more for all of us!" Rena yelled. The guys were on one side and the girls on the other side. Counting Stars" shined as the music started.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep _

_Dreaming about the things that we could be _

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard _

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find _

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_I feel the love_

_And I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_Hope is our four letter word_

_Make that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told _

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learned_

"Whooo!" "That was the best night eer in my life!" That was cool." "Not cool?! It was sweet!" After a few more songs and food the gang left. Raven and Chung walked the girls home leaving Aisha and Elsword. "So.." "You were good." Aisha smiled at the red head making his face heat up. The duo walked home in silence. Half way to their house Aisha absently sang without knowing. "Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka" Elsword listened and thought about what the song ment. He felt Aisha stare at him but sang anyway with her. "Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono Ushinatte hajimete kizuita Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto Ushinatte shimatta daishou wa Totetsumonaku ooki sugite Torimodosou to hisshi ni Te wo nobashite mogaku keredo Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete Todokisou de todokanai Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru Mou ichido ano koro ni modorou Kondo wa kitto daijoubu Itsumo soba de waratteiyou Anata no sugu soba de Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru..." "Thank you Elsword." Aisha mumbled with a faint smile and ran in side. Elsword stood there for a bit before breaking out in a grin and running in after her.

THE END

**Ceci: So how was it? Please review and help!**


	2. WHAT HAPPENED?

**Ceci: Hi! I'm gonna change this story a bit for fun! I don't own Elsword and let's leave it to the imagination...**

**. ~Next day~**

There was 6 bottles laying everywhere on the ground next to a camera. Trash and clothes were everywhere. And the gang was all over the place. Chung and Raven were on the table passed out. And someone was moving under the covers on the couch."Ugh!" Elsword sat up and shook his head. "What happened last night?" A noise was heard and a girl sat up right next to him. "Mhm I'm not sure either..." "Wait a second..." The two turned to each other horrified. "OH S***!" Was heard through out the house. "What?" Everyone got up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" "Oh crap..." Chung muttered as everyone ran towards the yelling.

**Ceci: Sorry it's short. I just wanna get a cliffhanger going. Bai~**

**Elsword: Oh man! This can not be happening! Oh God!**

**Ceci: hehehe Review!**


End file.
